In many diagnostic tasks as well as for intervention planning and outcome control, a physician can interact with three-dimensional images. For example, in cardiology, a physician can review and interact with cardiac images and related information. Examples of possible interaction functionalities that may be provided by a review workstation include re-orientation, i.e. rotating, of images to show specific structures; annotation of landmarks, organ subparts or pathologies; indication of points for measurements; correcting automatically generated annotation and/or segmentation results; manipulating the anatomy to illustrate the outcome of an intervention; and the indication of specific structures for reporting.
Such interaction is typically facilitated by using electronic shape models resulting from automatic segmentation of medical images that are displayed on the computer screen, for example to enable a user to select points for measurements or to generate specific views of the three-dimensional shape from a particular point of view. Such interaction with the cardiac model typically takes place with devices such as a keyboard, a touch screen, or a computer mouse, and users may have difficulty performing the desired interaction tasks.
Alternative interaction devices also exist. For example, there are known simulator devices that can be used for didactic and training scopes, also for robotic surgery, namely devices that prearrange a simulation environment and are able to reproduce the tactile and visual reactions perceived while carrying out a particular procedure or the use of a particular surgical instrument.
WO 2010097771 discloses a method for surgical training comprising introducing in a processing unit clinical data detected by means of suitable medical instrumentation; processing said clinical data in a way as to obtain, through a segmentation process, a tridimensional anatomical model of an anatomical environment, that can be viewed through a graphical interface; assigning to said tridimensional anatomical model respective biomechanical properties in a way as to obtain a physical anatomical model of said anatomical environment; prearranging virtual surgical instruments and respective force feedback control means, suitable to simulate through said graphical interface a physical interaction between said virtual surgical instruments and said physical anatomical model, as well as to render the tactile perception of said interaction; and simulating through the operation of said control means exploration procedures and/or surgical procedures on said physical anatomical model by means of said virtual surgical instruments.
WO 0213164 discloses a solid-state sensing system, such as a tactile sensing system, used in conjunction with a physical model of a part of the human body, to serve as an input device to a computer system. Upon application of pressure by a user during a physical examination of the model or part of anatomy, the sensing system detects the level and location of the pressure and sends it to a computer system. The computer system is programmed to accept these inputs and interpret them for display to the person being trained and to any associated instructor for evaluation of the physical examination. An example thereof is a silicone breast model along with a solid-state sensing system and data acquisition modules to collect data on examination performance, e.g., finger placement and palpation level. Feedback regarding the user's performance is presented to the user in an easily readable graphical format.
“Tangible interfaces for volume navigation”, by S. Subramanian, Eindhoven: Technische Universiteit Eindhoven, 2004, PhD thesis, discloses a tangible interface called “Passive Interface Props”. The PassProps contains a head prop and a cutting-plane prop. The six degrees of freedom that specify the position of each individual prop are tracked using wired flock-of-birds trackers. Visual feedback of the user's actions is provided on a computer display positioned in front of the user. The head prop is used to manipulate the orientation of the patient's anatomy data. The user is also provided with a cutting-plane prop in the dominant hand. This latter prop can be used to specify the translation and orientation of an intersection plane through the 3D data. The user holds the cutting plane prop relative to the head prop to specify the location and orientation of the slice. The generated intersection image is presented on the display, next to the 3D model.